The Advantages Of Your Own Personal Devil
by EleanorKate
Summary: One shot. Chloe and Lucifer on a stake out. (This was meant to be part of something else but I found it didn't fit the story any more...so its on its own!)


Chloe's eyes adjusted to the darkness, peeking at the digital clock on the dash. 10.44pm.

The sight of the time immediately induced a yawn and a grumbling of her stomach. Leaning back in the driver's seat of the car, Chloe pressed her palm down on her abdomen in some vain attempt to shut her insides up, thinking in her sleep deprived state that the noise might give away their cover. How long could it take to pick up a couple of burgers, fries..? Her treacherous stomach voiced its frustration again. "Okay...I know...he won't be long...Come on Luce..." she added in the hope he might hear her or some how her stomach was now sentient.

Chloe's brain defaulted to him probably banging the lights out of the server until her conscious reminded her that for the last six months he had been a one woman devil and kept to it too. She needed food; a drink and a good few hours of uninterrupted sleep and that would stop her over-thinking. Across the street, to the underground club they were watching, a throng of scantily clad bodies stood outside. Lucifer had known of the place in the pre-stake out meeting. _"Not a patch on Lux" _he had whispered in her ear. _"At least I ensure the floors are disease and pestilence free"._

Her eyes scanned the line and back again. No, their target was not there yet. _ Stupid stake-out. Stupid scummy night-club_. Chloe shook her head, almost to throw away the unprofessional thoughts. No, once she had food, some energy inside her and she would be fine. Chloe fished for the bottle of water that was at her feet, draining the last warm dregs before she switched on the AC letting it blow cool air into the confines of the car and she continued to wait.

To her side, a few moments later, she heard the door open and Lucifer slid in to the passenger seat. What he was carrying was not the local dross and could she smell Chinese food? Her stomach protested again as he passed her the boxes, warm and welcoming and he put two bottles of ice cold water by the gears. "Where did you go?" she asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek and wholly distracted by the wonderful smell of food.

"Just a small place I know" Lucifer replied, settling back down again and taking one of the boxes back off her. "Now we should have Jainbing, Jiaozi and Put chai ko" he said with perfect pronunciation.

Chloe fished into one of the boxes; steam rising with deliciousness as it assaulted her senses. "Now that is jiaozi" Lucifer began, undoing the buttons on his jacket. "Dumplings to you..."

"And to you too!" she smiled, blowing cool air on the red hot dumpling before taking a bite. What followed was a vaguely orgasmic noise from the back of her throat as the night club queue was forgotten for a moment as her eyes fluttered closed for a second. "Oh, Luce...Marry me?" She was laughing even if his heart had thumped for a second against his ribs at the question. "Have you been to..?" There was nowhere around here that sold food this good and she quickly realised he must have taken an excursion. Maybe that was why he had been so long.

"Shanghai" he replied casually. Chloe laughed again as he took up one of the dumplings too as she offered the container to him. "My life is weird..." she commented, licking her lips as she took a second bite and it was just as good as the first.

"Anything?" he asked, nodding across the street and brushing a scrap of dough off his suit. Chloe shook her head. "Shame..." he replied, fishing back into the box again. The food was freshly cooked but a little temperature didn't harm the devil. "Want to go dancing instead?" He asked leaning cross and breathing seductively in her ear, the banal invitation so close to her sounding far more appealing than sitting in this car. "I could get us in there no fear".

"We are just watching, tracking tonight" she replied, opening up another box to the smell of the small, sweet Put chai ko. "No more. No getting _involved_".

"Got it," he whispered. "Besides that place has a rather seedy vibe to it. I don't think I'd want you in there".

"Don't get possessive Mister", she warned.

"No, I just think I'd have you against that alley wall instead", he replied. Yes he was the Devil and didn't she just know it.

Chloe went red from the roots of her hair to her toes. He seemed to enjoy embarrassing her and it was got worse since her offspring walked in on them last week. "And you talk about seedy...besides", she stuttered, utterly distracted by chinese street food and his presence, "if you are going to f... do that to me in an alley at least choose one that doesn't have dumpsters lining the walls..."

Lucifer laughed. "Judging by what we think is going on in that club dark deserted alleys are the least of our worries". Chloe nodded her head, the growling of her stomach assuaged by the food he had brought to them. She yawned and opened up the third box of food- the jianbing – to what she thought looked like more substantial crepes. "When you have finished devouring that, if you want to have a nap Detective I can keep watch, after all we are only observing tonight".

"Its fine Luce, really", she replied, peeling a corner off the crepe and pleased he had listened to her. "Besides, I need to keep awake to keep eating these!" She watched him for a second. "Thank you".

"Pleasure" Lucifer smiled, wiping his fingers on a tissue before taking another dumpling.

"No I mean thank you" Chloe insisted. "You look after me and I know I'm meant to be all female emancipation and all of that, but I feel so safe with you".

Lucifer was surprised and confused. "What brought that on?"

"Because I doubt many people in the world have ever said that to you. And you bring me these things which are frankly beyond divine". Chloe turned in her seat, the line of bodies over the road gradually depleting. She reached across, turning his chin and bringing his head to her. She kissed him fiercely, hearing and feeling a deep rumble from inside him. "Now, now" he mumbled. "This is an alley with dumpsters too and car sex I find is rather uncomfortable. You really don't want to be on the verge of incoherence whilst we are at work, do you Detective?."

Chloe laughed, although she never would even think of jumping into the back seat with him. "Point taken", she replied, going back to the food that was still wrapped up in her hand. "Besides right now, this food is far, far, far more..." She repeated that noise she had made before, laid on incredibily thick as she took another bite as the flavour of ham, mustard pickles and something else she could not place assaulted her tastebuds. She was stopped mid mouthful as Lucifer took hold of her wrist as he tried to concentrate rather than indulge himself in that look in her bright blue eyes.

"Is that him?" he whispered, leaning close and pointing across the street. "Terribly tailored blue suit three from the back?"

"Yeah" Chloe replied. Trust him to notice the man's threads first. "That's him sure enough". As he held her food, she pulled up a notepad and recorded the time. "Now we have to wait until he leaves, then follow him to wherever he goes".

So they were in for a long night it seems, but as she took another bite of jianping she knew there were advantages to your own personal devil.

Even if it was on a stake out.


End file.
